


Dollar Burger

by hantaclub



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Nohyuck, also maybe yuwin if you squint, basketball player yukhei, cheerleader jungwoo, dollar menu >, idk how to tag still, its only mentioned once, johnjae are dating, lapslock, markhei, mcdonalds, soccer player mark, sports AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hantaclub/pseuds/hantaclub
Summary: Yukhei liked this. Yukhei liked Mark. All is well.





	Dollar Burger

**Author's Note:**

> hi yeah this probably isn't going to be the best but hey!! markhei >
> 
> also pls follow me on twitter so i have friends :( its @lovemarklee (the "l" in lee is a capital i!)

"listen up," yukhei shouted, hands on his hips as his eyes scanned his team mates. they all looked back at him, some of their chests heaving after running a few laps. yukhei smiled, "tomorrow is practice, but it's cut shorter because some of you have to help down in the math department, unless jeno," he pointed at his younger friend with a bright a smile, "wants to take over, over there." jaehyun, an upperclassman sighed, "okay. can we actually start practice now?" yukhei nodded, tossing a ball towards jaehyun. the older male caught it effortlessly and began to make his way down the outside court. instead of heading towards the hoop, he took a sharp turn and bounced the ball lightly as he walked up to a tall body sitting at the bleachers. yukhei sighed loudly, watching the two lovebirds interact. 

he saw johnny, the boy sitting, swat at jaehyun and move his mouth. yukhei assumed that jaehyun was getting scolded. the chinese male smiled, he liked johnny. he was smart, and kind. he was the school's debate club president, and was the resident dad friend. yukhei turned around and caught a ball coming at him from jaemin, an underclassman. he smiled brightly and tossed the ball back, jogging around the court. the tan skinned boy saw a group of the school's soccer players begin to walk past the court. distracted, yukhei turned slowly and saw a ball flying through the air. he glanced down and saw yuta with a grin. the ball was too high for yukhei to catch.

he jumped up, arms up, but the ball only grazed over the tips of his fingertips, flying behind him to who knows where. when his feet hit the floor again he heard a loud yelp. his eyes grew wide and he frowned. "holy shit! watch it why don't you?" yukhei turned his head and saw the soccer team captain, mark lee rubbing his forehead with a scrunched nose and furrowed brows. yukhei felt bad, but he pointed at yuta - or where yuta would've been. when yukhei turned his head back yuta was nowhere to be seen. the captain rolled his eyes and began towards the soccer players. "hey, i'm sorry-" 

"yeah whatever. it's fine." 

yukhei nodded, pursing his lips. he looked at mark, and he felt a small punch to his heart. he always thought mark was cute, hell, anyone and everyone would think mark is cute. he looked at his now messy black hair and then his cute outfit. the boy wore an oversized blue champion hoodie and black jeans with rips in the knees. yukhei looked down at what he was wearing and cringed. he was wearing a white hoodie with a basketball team jersey of a team he didn't even know over it and white basketball shorts. he looked like he smoked weed in the school bathrooms. 

yukhei held up a hand, bowing slightly in embarrassment. "again, i'm sorry."

mark scoffed and nodded, grimacing at the other male. the group began to walk away and yukhei took a sharp turn, stomping towards yuta, who was flirting with who knows against a tree. "bro! what the fuck?" 

"what?"

"mark lee? now he hates the team even more! jeno is going to hear all about it from donghyuck." 

yuta shrugged, pushing off the tree and walking to the other foreign male. "dude, why are you so worked up over it? it's just a soccer captain. get over it." yukhei just nodded, feeling yuta pat his back as he jogged back over to the court. ugh. he didn't even know mark. all he knows is that he seems cool, and yukhei wouldn't mind being friends with mark. mark seemed like a cool guy, and yukhei knew exactly why mark was the captain of the soccer team.

that guy worked so hard, twenty four hours seven days a week. he was determined. he loved soccer, and yukhei admired that about the other. he wished he was as passionate about basketball as mark was about soccer. he remembers going to a soccer game for his friend jungwoo, who is a cheerleader, and he saw it. 

yukhei ran back to the court, and lead the team through practice. after practice, yukhei was walking towards his car when jeno caught up with him, small huffs of air leaving his lips. "hey yuk," jeno started, "do you think you can move practice? the dean pulled me aside and said they need the outside court for some other thing." 

yukhei blinked as they approached his small red car. he nodded slowly, "the gym is closed though? where could we go?" 

jeno looked just as confused as yukhei.

"we can just do cardio? we can go to the track and just have a cardio day?" 

yukhei opened the car door and shoved his stuff in quickly, turning and enveloping jeno in a hug. he squished the younger boy and laughed loudly. "good idea! so smart!" jeno chuckled along, running a hand through his hair. "glad you agree. so meet at the track tomorrow? are you gonna text the team chat?" yukhei nodded. he waved dismissively at jeno and hopped into his car. jeno smiled sweetly, waving at yukhei. "have a nice evening! do your homework yukhei."

the older rolled his eyes, "oh kay mom! will do!"

jeno smiled as he watched yukhei pull out of the parking lot. he wondered how yukhei even got his license in the first place but jeno just shrugged, gasping loudly when he felt two arms surround his body. his nose was attacked by vanilla and cherries and he smiled. he turned, wrapping his arms around the other's waist. "hey hyuck," he whispered.

his boyfriend smiled, "hey jeno. how was basketball practice huh?" jeno shrugged, "it was good. i got to hang out with jaehyun and johnny." donghyuck nodded, "johnny dropped by? but isn't it almost the debate conference?" jeno shrugged, dropping his arms and grabbing donghyuck's hand, intertwining their fingers. he felt so warm around donghyuck. he thought his heart was with basketball but he was always slapped in the face in realization when he was around donghyuck. he made jeno happy. "i think so, but you know how johnny is. he loves jaehyun." 

"yeah. it's so sweet. anyway, did you see what happened earlier?" 

jeno shook his head.

"oh well yukhei hit mark in the head with a basketball pretty hard. mark was pissed and spent all of practice just ranting about how basketball players aren't shit." jeno snorted, listening to donghyuck rant about mark ranting. it was so refreshing, and jeno thought it was so cute how animated donghyuck got when talking about soccer, or just his team mates in general. 

meanwhile, mark lee was walking angrily through the streets, making his way home with a aching forehead. "fucking wong yukhei. idiot. if you catch balls all day why couldn't you have caught that one? this is so dumb." he kicked at a rock and sighed loudly. okay, maybe he wasn't mad at yukhei, but more at himself. he was so rude to yukhei and even went and talked shit about him after? who does that? well clearly mark lee does, but he didn't mean it. he knew damn well it would spread, considering donghyuck tells jeno everything and knowing jeno, he will tell yukhei sooner or later.

mark sniffled, rolling his eyes. maybe he shouldn't have started more drama with the basketball team, but if he could use ut as an excuse to see yukhei? he will take it. maybe he has a tiny crush on yukhei, but he won't let anyone know that. no one. nope.

"so you like him?"

mark nodded happily, swallowing the rice in his mouth. his smiled at his mom and glanced over to his dad who was sipping on some red wine with a scowl. "basketball? really mark? i thought we established that you had taste in men." mark laughed loudly, hitting the dinner table with a bright smile. "dad!" 

his dad shrugged, chuckling to himself as his mother just grinned at mark. "i'm happy for you hun, but do you even talk to him?" mark shook his head. he hasn't talked to yukhei unless its snapping. he knows nothing about him. he guesses he should at least become his friend first. "i'll figure something out."

the thing is, mark didn't figure something out. he was making his way to the field for practice, still without an idea in mind. he glanced around and smiled when he saw donghyuck make his way to the field. jeno was with him and mark tilted his head. "hey guys!" donghyuck waved and dropped his bag and jumped around jeno for a second before running to mark. donghyuck grinned happily at mark, "the basketball team is having a cardio day so they are using the track today." mark nodded, blinking towards the gate and he paused.

yukhei was standing there, bag stuck to the gate as he chatted with jaehyun, who clung softly to his tall boyfriend. mark smiled softly, chuckling a bit when yukhei noticed his bag was stuck and began to yank it. he rolled his eyes and turned back to donghyuck, "let's hope they don't get into the way of our practice."

donghyuck hummed, "yeah."

practice was going fine, mark focusing on his team, and not at yukhei at all. suddenly, mark remembered that yukhei hit him straight in the forehead with a basketball. damn, it hurt, and mark started to hate basketballs even more. why were they orange? why were they so hard but soft? mark furrowed a brow and kicked a ball extra hard, rolling in the air more to the left than he wanted to. he shut his eyes with a frown, unable to look at where ever it may land. he suddenly heard a soft thud and a yelp in pain or confusion. mark couldn't tell. he opened his eyes quickly and searched for the source.

of fucking course. mark cursed quietly to himself as he ran over to the victim, wong yukhei. he held a large hand up to his nose area and squinted. "ah! mark! how are you?" he questioned, beaming through the pain. mark shook his head, grabbing yukhei's forearm. "holy shit, uhm. are you bleeding?" yukhei shrugged, sniffling, "yeah."

mark scoffed and tugged yukhei along, listening to the chinese male complaining about how it's just a bloody nose, and that he would be okay. once they made it to their destination - the nurses office - mark began his way out. "hey hun? can you stick around please? unless you have something really important but i have to go run up into the lounge and get something-"

"yeah go ahead. i'll stay with yukhei so he won't do anything dumb." yukhei laughed loudly at that and mark laughed too. "hey mark," yukhei started, voice nasally due to tissues stuffed up his nose, "you're pretty cool." the other boy just nodded. he wasn't sure what to say without seeming like an idiot, so mark just sat there.

"are we- are we friends?" yukhei said quietly a few minutes later. he seemed hesitant and mark instantly felt bad. he didn't exactly have anything against yukhei, just the pent up anger from getting hit in the head. although mark begins to believe it cancels out since he did end up hurting yukhei even more than he had hurt him. he can't believe yukhei got a bloody nose from the hit, but here they are, sitting in the nurse's office talking about their possibly blooming friendship. 

"yeah. yeah we are."

mark has never seen anyone look more happy. well, he's seen donghyuck after jeno showed up with tickets to red velvet, but besides that, he's never seen anyone more happy. yukhei gave mark a goofy grin and mark swears his heart almost came out of his throat. he didn't know he was going to end up being friends with yukhei. in all honesty mark never thought he would even glance at yukhei but here he is, sitting in the nurse's office with a happy yukhei. 

he realizes yukhei laughs a lot, and is very social. when the nurse comes back, yukhei is cracking jokes and making the older woman giggle. mark leaned against a wall, arms crossed as he waited for the nurse to finish helping yukhei out. "okay, go on now," the nurse had said, practically pushing mark and yukhei out. yukhei stuck around mark, allowing himself to get lectured. mark told him to sit out for practice, and yukhei just hummed, half listening. yukhei furrowed his brows, and mark stared at yukhei. “what?”

yukhei quickly grabbed mark’s hand and held it up by the wrist. he raised his other hand and pressed their palms together. mark just stood there, face blank. his hand was… tiny. it was absolutely tiny next to yukhei’s huge hands. 

“dude, you have chicken feet as hands.”

mark scoffed, “you have yaoi hands.” 

yukhei did the equivalent of cackling, dropping mark’s hand and leaning back. mark just shook his head and lead him to the bleachers. “now sit here,” mark started, running a hand through his hair, “skip practice today and we can get food after yeah?” the taller male just nodded dumbly, probably just thinking about food. mark smiled, giving him a thumbs up and jogging away to his team. 

yukhei sat there, thinking. he was thinking about how nice mark was to him. he liked mark. mark was cool. he liked how hardworking mark is, and he learned so much new information about mark during practice. he watched mark work hard with his team, helping them in any way he could. he glanced around the field. he didn't see any sign of a coach? yukhei tilted his head. maybe mark is like their coach.

thirty minutes later and mark jogged up to a dozing off yukhei. “hey, food time. donghyuck and jeno are coming too.” the chinese male nodded, smiling as he got up. “why did you choose soccer?” mark shrugged, looking yukhei in the eye. it made yukhei feel warm, it made him feel acknowledged. “i liked it. it kept me occupied. it helped me make friends. you? why did you choose basketball?”

yukhei laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. he averted his gaze from mark. this was going to sound stupid. mark had real reasons and this was, a reason for sure but not, the reason. yukhei’s eyes flickered up to mark’s, who just blinked. “in china, everyone told me koreans liked basketball. i thought i would make friends more easily.” 

mark laughed.

it sounded so nice.

yukhei liked to hear it. so much.

the two started to hang out more, walking to practice together and occasionally going out with mutual friends later. yukhei learned mark and johnny were very close, which led to mark knowing jaehyun. jaehyun just slapped yukhei’s back, talking to the shorter male about how yukhei is such a great captain. yukhei’s face flushed under mark's gaze. 

“yeah! yukhei is really cool, a real hard worker!” mark gushed, not realizing what exactly it was doing to the tan male. yukhei smiled sheepishly, nodding. “thank you mark. you are a hard worker too. it really shows during practice. i saw when i sat out.” mark smiled. the kind of smile you would send to someone you liked, and maybe yukhei was beginning to overthink things but dang! yukhei’s heart never felt like this before?

it has been a week since the incident. he has gotten closer to mark. he learns mark doesn't like cream cheese, he used to eat sour cream by the spoonful and he liked that skater boy song. mark had learned things about yukhei too. he learned that he also goes by xuxi and lucas. he learns that yukhei was not popular in his old school, but he did have a line of girls waiting for his heart. he learned that yukhei likes red velvet’s irene and the dance to red flavor. it was cute. they learned so much about each other. mark was happy they were friends, just like how yukhei was happy. they began to hang out without the others, going to pet stores and other various places. 

yukhei would drag mark along, voice loud and booming in mark’s head. the pale boy swears he hears yukhei’s voice in his head during the night. he wasn't exactly complaining either, he liked being around yukhei. it was like a sudden surge of energy running through mark whenever he was around yukhei. yukhei was his energizer, which really helped in some circumstances.

once, mark had a test first thing in the morning and he spent the entire night studying. arriving at school, mark felt dead. he sauntered around the building, but suddenly felt a warmth wrap around him. it was yukhei and his huge arms. he shook mark around, cheering mark on. he told mark he would do great and it woke him up alright. in the end he got a b on his test, but yukhei was excited nonetheless. he was proud of mark! 

mark began to wonder, where was this guy when he needed him before? 

“hey yukhei,” donghyuck said, dropping his stuff next to yukhei as he sat down, waiting for mark to finish cleaning. yukhei waved, not exactly paying attention to donghyuck. “you like mark don't you?” yukhei nodded, “of course i do! he's such a good friend.” 

yukhei heard donghyuck slap himself in the face. he looked at donghyuck, who just stared. “when you look at mark, what do you feel?” yukhei tilted his head, shrugging. he looked back at mark, who was dragging a bag of soccer balls across the field. “i feel, warm? i feel like mark is a magnet and my arms just want to wrap around him?” donghyuck beamed. “that,” he paused for extra effect, “is love my dear yukhei.” yukhei was confused. yeah he liked mark. but liking mark like wanting to date him? he thought about it. 

he did always engage in skinship with the canadian. he nodded slowly, like he was just now letting it sink it. “what do i do about it?” 

donghyuck rolled his eyes, “you are stupid.” 

yukhei shook his head, slapping donghyuck playfully. “fuck off! now tell me what to do.” the younger boy just hummed, pointing at a clueless mark. “take him out. ask him on a date yukhei!” damn. okay. yeah. yukhei could do that. he turned to donghyuck, who was making his way off campus. “wait, no-” 

“you can do it yukhei.”

mark made his way to yukhei, soccer bag slung over his shoulder. “hey.” yukhei smiled, standing up and suddenly towering over mark. he chuckled at himself because of it. “was practice fun?” mark nodded, “it always is. i'm so fucking hungry.” yukhei’s face lit up. he didn't know this opportunity would come up so easily! he smiled at mark, grabbing his wrist gently.

“wanna,” yukhei blurted, face flushed from being nervous, “go on a date?” 

mark froze. yukhei began to panic on the inside, but he swore that he was going to stay cool. yeah, stay cool yukhei. this will be okay. he almost threw up in nervousness when mark smiled softly. that smile could mean two different things. the “yes of course yukhei” smile or the “you are so dumb for thinking i'd like you like that” smile. yukhei really hopes it’s the first one. his palms began to sweat. why was he so nervous? who knows.

“actually,” mark started, and yukhei almost fainted, “i'd like that.” 

oh.

oh!

yukhei beamed, cheeks a bright red. “wait really?” mark nodded, shaking his head, “of course you idiot.” yukhei was excited. wait. one problem. yukhei’s face contorted into something like disgust. it was like ordering a hot fudge sundae but getting broccoli pizza instead. that kind of disgust. yukhei let out an awkward chuckle. “uh, i have like no money.” mark laughed loudly, his voice ringing in yukhei’s ears. “that's okay. we can just order like dollar burgers or whatever at mcdonald's!” sure, it sounded like a joke slipping from mark’s lips but yeah. they could do that. 

donghyuck had caught the two walking together, asking what they were doing. mark smiled and explained what was happening and donghyuck let out a laugh. jeno appeared out of nowhere, and suddenly the four were talking. “so, mcdonald's?” yukhei nodded, feeling awkward. “yeah. i don't have any money on me right now.” jeno grinned, his fingers laced with donghyuck’s. 

“well, have fun you two.” 

they split up and mark and yukhei were alone once again. 

“hey yukhei-”

“we don't have to go if you don't want to.”

mark scowled at yukhei, rolling his eyes. he grabbed yukhei’s hand and began forward. “let's go you big loser.” yukhei felt his cheeks burn and he nodded dumbly, letting himself get dragged around by mark. they ditched yukhei’s car in the school’s parking lot, mark begging to walk as a way to make up for the junk they are about to eat.

“so,” mark started suddenly, almost causing yukhei to trip, “uh...do you do anything else? like i know you play basketball but, anything else?” 

yukhei shook his head. he didn't do anything. he didn't even realize how focused on basketball he was until mark said something. he should probably change that. maybe join a club. he heard they recently opened the newspaper club on tuesdays and thursdays. maybe he would like that. “yeah. no. nothing,” yukhei finally responded, “you?” mark smiled.

“yeah. i'm on the dance team and i'm the vice president of the book club.” 

impressive. he must really have a busy schedule. 

they continued on their conversations, ranging from what shrek movie was the best (yukhei mentions he's scared of shrek the third) to what kind of horse they would ride on a beach. they made it to mcdonald’s and mark laughed loudly, dancing along to the blinking mcdonald's sign. yukhei grinned, he could get used to this. he beamed as they walked in together, the bright lights hanging above them burning their eyes sightly. yukhei liked yellow and all but the abuse of the color made yukhei want to scratch his eyes out.

they ordered their food, waiting off to the side for their “meals” to emerge from the kitchen. it felt sticky - the floor did. yukhei felt the soles of his shoes stick to the tile, and he giggled. he lifted his feet over and over, causing mark to follow suit. they danced around on the brown tiles for about three minutes before the employee called their number, pushing the tray into yukhei’s large hands. they weaved their way to the back of the establishment, mark moving off to the side to get their drinks. yukhei sat down, looking off outside the window. it was dark, the lights from cars passing by flashing in his eyes. he blinked slowly as mark shuffled to the table. “for you, wong yukhei,” mark said in a fake british accent. 

yukhei tipped his fake hat and took the drink, muttering thank you to the shorter male. 

“you know, i'm still feeling bad.” yukhei said softly, watching mark unwrap his cheeseburger. the canadian frowned, looking up, “what?” yukhei let out a huff. “from when i hit you with the basketball. well, it wasn't me but,” yukhei paused, “yeah.” mark shook his head, laughing quietly. “yeah, i know it was yuta. donghyuck told me, but you know? i got to talk to your cool ass! that's better than nothing!” yukhei nodded.

“but i thought you hated me in that moment! i even told my mom about it!” 

mark let out a bark of laughter, filling up the empty space in the almost abandoned fast food restaurant. “you told your mom? well! i told my whole entire family! i win!” yukhei blushed, admiring the way mark laughed with his whole body. he let the laughter consume him and yukhei began to laugh along. “okay! fine, you win mark lee!” 

the couple watched people sprinkle in and out of the building, the children hopping in with stretched out smiles and glazed over eyes. the two were too occupied with people watching that they didn't notice another couple slip in and sit at a table. said couple was none other than lee jeno and lee donghyuck. the two watched mark and yukhei from a distance, eyes trained intently on the pair. “hey hyuck, i bet ten dollars they are gonna kiss,” jeno whispered, a small grin growing on his lips. donghyuck shook his head, squinting at the couple tables away. “no way. yukhei is too dumb to pull anything. and mark is too shy! so, you better get your wallet out!.” jeno rolled his eyes, pointing when mark grabbed yukhei’s hand from across the table.

“oh damn, i'm sorry about that yukhei.” 

yukhei shrugged, “i mean. it was just a goldfish but did my friend have to eat him? like what the fuck dude?” mark nodded along slowly, eyes gazing at yukhei’s distinct features. he was probably what people would call gorgeous, and yeah, of course mark would agree. anyone with eyes would agree that yukhei is gorgeous. maybe he's just a little too gorgeous. mark liked yukhei. 

he liked his laugh, he liked his smile. he liked the way yukhei held his hand and he definitely liked the way yukhei listened. he listened to mark, actually taking his feelings and his thoughts into consideration. that was fucking baller. mark grinned to himself, not catching the way his eyes kept flickering to yukhei’s pink lips. fuck. did mark want to kiss yukhei? who wouldn't honestly? but mark? right now? at a mcdonald's? mark was shocked at himself, he didn't even really think about it until now. fuck it, mark thought, leaning over the table and grabbing yukhei’s collar mid sentence. he pressed their lips together for three seconds (not that he was counting or anything) and then sat back in his chair. yukhei stared at a now flustered mark with a cheesy grin.

“if you wanted a kiss so bad why didn't you say anything?”

suddenly, the two jumped as they heard a slam from a different direction. “are you fucking serious?” it was donghyuck, pouting with his palms digging into the table. “really? you just had to go and do that?” mark tilted his head, “donghyuck?”

“now i owe jeno ten dollars because of you face suckers!” 

yukhei glanced at mark, who shrugged and leaned over again, kissing yukhei once more.

the two shared many kisses after that. they went on a few more dates and then mark finally popped the question! they began dating, and they tried to make it to each other's games, even though they played during the same season. both teams usually went out together, much to jeno and donghyuck’s liking and now it was a recurring joke to mention donghyuck’s small outburst in mcdonald's. 

yukhei liked this. he liked mark. all was well.


End file.
